Not so Evil
by I have beans
Summary: Why did Ghirahim become the Demon Lord? Was it the years of neglect? Or maybe it was the fact he was never accepted as a spirit with feelings and a soul. Read how Ghirahim went from an innocent spirit who worshipped the ground the goddess walked, to the Demon Lord out for revenge.
1. Chapter One: Dreams

In every story there is light, and dark. Good, and evil. But in some cases, those who are trying to do good, turn to evil, and those who were meant to cause destruction and chaos, make smiles and love instead.

The goddess called upon her swordsman. He was given steel of the finest quality and ordered to make a blade worthy of a goddess in battle.

A week passed by, and the goddess was given a sword crafted for her hand and her hand alone.

"A blade this divine should be given a purpose, a soul." She announced. Hylia kissed the blade and life became from the blade. A force made for good and she was named, Fi.

Fi was the wisdom of the land, her entire soul was gifted with Hylia's knowledge and grace.

The scale was tipped and good was triumphing all. But the balance needed to be made and soon Fi developed curiosity and wonder. She would sneak out of her blade to watch the humans. She got to the point where she didn't listen to the commands of the goddess, and Fi turned traitorous to the goddess.

"It is decided, I must break the soul for which I have created, I shall take the evil from her heart and create a new spirit to hold the evil while Fi may hold the good." The goddess then instructed a blade so cruel, so horrifying, no human would dare touch it.

The swordsman again obeyed her orders and presented a sword to her. The goddess nodded in satisfaction and the evil was placed into the sword. The evil took the form of a small child that the goddess named, Ghirahim.

"You shall never fall into a human's hands, this, I promise you." And with that said, she cast Ghirahim to the temple where her trusted attendant would look after the evil force. Fi was also sent there to help control the evil.

Fi was no longer curious, she was programed to serve without question and to be imprisoned in her vessel. Unlike Ghirahim, she couldn't wander freely away from her sword.

This is the story of the Master Sword and her brother, the Cursed Sword. They hold the balance to good and evil, and if one should pass, so will the other.

~ Chapter One, Dreams ~

Impa sat in the temple praying to the goddess. Her breathing was silent and even, her pose was relaxed yet hard like a stone. The Sheikah focused her energy into the world around her. She was aware of where the two spirits were at all times. It was no surprise when Ghirahim appeared in front of her, hopeful.

In human years, the child was five, but he held the maturity of a 10 year old just as Fi was 16 but acted as an adult.

"Teacher." The boy bowed lightly to Impa. "I am sorry to disturb your prayers, but my chores and studies are complete. I was wondering if I could go outside with my older sister and care for the gardens with her."

The woman didn't open her eyes, she barely moved at all. "No. Now recite to me your duty to the goddess."

Ghirahim felt a pang of pain deep in his stomach. His sister was allowed to roam free around the temple grounds while he had never been outside. He had never felt the sun on his skin or even allowed to look through a window, the boy was trying to understand why. Nevertheless, he complied with her order.

"I wear white for that is what shows I am pure and holy, free from dirt. The red gem upon my hip shows that I am vibrant and different among the others. The gold sash around my waist shows the richness and holiness I have in my heart for Her, and Her alone." Ghirahim idly looked to his outfit. A white body suit complete with white pants, boots, a longsleve shirt and gloves. On the bright side, it matched his hair which was also white. The only color was the bright golden sash, and the red gem attached.

"Good. Now recite to me the holy code in fluent Hylian tongue." Impa was barely listening to the child, only inerested in wasting his time. He could never go outside. He could turn unpredictable and uncontrollable out in the open. He was to forever be contained within these walls.

"I have also constructed something creative as you had asked." Ghirahim tried to impress his teacher. He held out his hand and a dagger floated from his palm.

Impa's eyes snapped open. "What is that?"

"I made it, it even matches my vessel. It is a dagger that is really sharp along the edges. Also, it has little cells in it that can hold a poison, a part of Her holy light, or anything you desire. I was hoping you could use it in the battles with the demons!" The boy jumped as the blade was destroyed in his own palm, Impa glaring at him not trusting him at all.

"You shall never construct blades here in Her temple. Now, to your blade where you will think of your wrong doings." Impa closed her eyes again.

Ghirahim felt his heart break. She always said how hard it was to kill a demon... he was only trying to help...

But he did as he was told. He went into his sword and was locked inside until Impa allowed him to come out. Inside was dark and cold. He hated being in there. Fi said her blade was colorful and bright, a beauty which could not be expressed through words... why was his so dark and scary?

Ghirahim sat in a corner and curled into a ball. Why was he treated differently? Why did Impa glare to him, but offer praise to his sister? He did not understand...

He looked to the top where the smallest of lights shined inside. He snapped his fingers and a small fire appeared in front of him. That was another thing. Impa taught Fi the art of fighting and how to use her magic without simple commands like snapping, but Impa ignored Ghirahim and only taught him basic techniques to defend himself.

He often dreamed of being treated as an equal to his sister. He often dreamed of Impa nodding and smiling slightly in approval, he often dreamed of the goddess telling him he was good and that he had great ideas.

Ghirahim often dreamed. And when he did, he always woke with tears running down his cheeks. He just wanted acceptance. Was that really too much?


	2. Chapter Two: Hide and Seek

Fi laid in her blade peacefully, when she heard the soft footsteps, she danced out of her blade sensing it was Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim." She greeted in her usual monotone, not a single emotion lingered on her blank face.

"Fi, can you tell me something?" The young boy sat in front of the other.

"I beleive I have the capability to do so."

"Good. Well, why am I different? Why does Impa hate me?"

Fi thought for a moment. "Perhaps fear has taken place in her heart, and she doesn't fully understand you."

"Fear? Am I scary or something?"

"..." Fi knew she could only say so much, he really wasn't supposed to know. "Your physical presence isn't frightening, but it could perhaps be the amount of power that resides in you."

"Power?"

"Correct. Unlike I, you have mobility far from your sword. I do not. I may not roam more than a few feet."

"Why?"

"It is how the goddess created me."

"Oh..." Ghirahim visibly slouched at the information.

"Ghirahim, do you require to play your favorite game, hide and seek?" She knew how to make him happy, and that was her purpose for the moment.

"Really?" His face brightened instantly.

"Yes."

"Alright! I hide, you find me!"

"Of course. I shall begin countdown sequence. 1. 2. 3..."

Ghirahim disappeared and went to a high pillar positive Fi would never find him.

"9. 10." Fi looked around and used her dowsing ability to find Ghirahim. When she did, she pretended to look anywhere but where he was.

By the end, she had concluded she couldn't find him, and he leapt down from the ceiling.

"I won!" Ghirahim announced very happy and proud with himself.

"Yes, I believe you have." Fi looked to Ghirahim and the boy noticed a small smile on the edge of her lips.

"I'll go hide again and you count!"

"Alright." And the cycle continued. Sometimes Fi won, sometimes Ghirahim did. It was Ghirahim's favorite thing to do because Fi, his sister focused on him and no one else. He loved her for that.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wont be able to do much for a while, my laptop got stolen :( ill update when I can I promise.**


	3. Chapter Three: Hylia's Message

**Sorry for delay!**

Ghirahim swept the floor again, Impa instructed it because apparently he missed a few spots the first three times he did it. Why couldn't Impa just be nice to him? He just wanted a friend.

The child felt anger bubble in his chest. Selfish stupid bit-

_"Ghirahim... One should not think such thoughts about their superior." _The boy looked to Impa. Her eyes were open, but that wasn't her voice...

Impa stood immediately and pulled out Ghirahim's blade. "In. Right now." The boy shot her a dirty glare before complying. He really was starting to hate her. No. Hate wasn't the correct word... Loathe perhaps?

_"Impa, is it necessary to do that? I do not see any problem with him." _A glowing light lingered in front of Impa, the form of the goddess appearing. She smiled kindly to Impa, but the Sheikah could see the worry in the goddess's eyes. _"After all, I did create him."_

Impa bowed before asking, "Is there a problem Your Grace?"

_"A small one indeed. Hyrule has become endangered. Demise has returned from the depths of hell and has an army. I fear my power grows thin..."_

"Is there something I can do?" The warrior stood waiting for orders.

_"My my old friend." _The goddess giggled like a school girl. _"Though times are dire I still prefer my cup of tea with you."_

Impa was struck dumbfounded. The goddess wanted... tea right now?

_"I know it is silly, but you know I am not one for a pointless visit, or in this case, a tea-less one." _The goddess knelt on the mat on the ground. Impa nodded and left to get the tea. The goddess looked to the blade on the floor, frowning. Her hand caressed the blade, she could feel it hum and pur.

Hylia smiled and pulled the blade onto her lap, her fingers dancing along the hilt and blade. Ghirahim could feel it, it was a warm feeling that spread through his body. He hated it. It reminded him how weak he was in this form, she could do anything and he was powerless to stop it.

_"Ghirahim, how are you?" _Hylia pulled Ghirahim out suddenly, he spun slightly, confused, before shooting her a dirty look.

"What do _you_ want?" He crossed his arms clearly not pleased in the least.

_"Ghirahim, do not be upset. I love you as much as any of my other creations. So tell me, how are you?" _She cupped the side of his face and brushed his bangs out of his hair like a mother would to their child. Unfortunately, Ghirahim was not in the mood to feign happiness. He roughly shoved that arm away and turned his back.

"Fabulous. Just fabulous. Can you leave now? I have a floor to finish." Goddess or not, Ghirahim hated her for ignoring him. Why all the sudden turn up now? To laugh at him more?

_"What ails you?"_

"Are you kidding me?! Have all my prayers fallen to deaf ears? Do I not matter? Why do you keep me here?! I hate you!" The emotions were spilling forth, anger, sadness, betrayal, guilt, shame, but through all of it, he felt excited. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of telling his creator off, but deep in his belly, he felt excitement.

_"You have a place in this world you shall see. I love you as much as the rest of my beloved creations, you are different and that's why I still love you, even through your anger."_

The boy tensed, his hands curling into fists. Why wasn't she angry? He hated her! She should be furious! Not loving! His fingers twitched wanting to slice the kind smile off her face. He hated it.

"Ghirahim! How dare you!" Impa stormed over. "This is your creator! You shouldn't treat her with such disrespect!" Impa glared daggers at Ghirahim, the white haired child crossed his arms.

"I hate you!" He disappeared into his blade satisfied. He had the final word and that would surly teach Impa and Hylia not to treat him like dirt.

Hylia sighed. So far, this visit was a disaster. She set Ghirahim's blade on a cushion to the side. Although she wanted to remind Impa that Ghirahim was a living creature too, it would have to wait.

_"Impa, I fear time has grown short."_

"Your Grace, what needs to be done?" Impa knelt across from Hylia and poured the tea. The scent always sent a wave of calmness through Impa, despite the situations, Impa always felt safe drinking the same old tea with the Goddess. The woman took a deep breath trying to calm her unsettled nerves.

_"I must save my people... There is a misunderstood spirit in the depths of the castle. I see great things for him. When the enemies are seen stretching through the outskirts of Faron, I will awaken the spirit in him and he will fight for the people who imprisoned him. I shall give him Fi, the sword that shall help banish away the evil and her destiny is to protect my people."_

"I don't mean to interrupt, but where is my part in all of this?" Impa was curious as to why the goddess would tell her of such an attack, but not specify her role. Impa immediately recognized her mistake and bowed her head in apology. She shouldn't be so selfish in the presence of the goddess...

_"Impa, you are to prepare the sealed grounds. When my people are safe in the sky, the statue shall be lifted into the sky and Demise will be imprisoned in the crater left behind. I must ask a dangerous job my friend. I do not have the strength, but I know you do. Keep Demise from escaping for as long as you can. My hero shall be ready to defeat Demise before his 18th birthday-"_

"You're leaving a child to do a mans job?" The sheikah was shocked. How could the goddess even consider...?

_"Do not fear. He will face trials to ensure his readiness. I do believe that his curiosity will drive him, and if he is raised to fear adventure, my plan will surly fail. He has a fighting spirit, one that is not easily diminished, but with enough time living in fear and the calmness, he will lose the fire within. That is why I must send him at such an early age." _Hylia looked to her hands. _"Demise is in the Demon World just in the outskirts of Eldin. If he brings forth his army we must be prepared. But he will not lead the army..." _She looked to Ghirahim in sorrow. His time had come to become the Demon Lord.

"I will not allow it. If there is no lord to lead the army, Demise has no choice but to appoint one or be the leader himself, he risks having a weak army or if he is the leader, he risks giving you the advantage. He is not that stupid."

_"Agreed. And that is why you must set him free. Let him go through his own path. Destiny is what brings him to Demise and destiny is what will help my hero grow stronger." _Hylia smiled kindly. _"I will grab Fi on my way and take her to the hero, you shall do as you have been told, just please do not allow your fear to leave you blind, let his path unfold and allow him to be what he needs to be."_

"I will your Grace." Impa looked up to the goddess to find she had vanished. The sheikah stood and cleaned the tea before taking Ghirahim and releasing him from his blade.

Her tone was sour, she refused to look him in the eye, the fear in her made her seem bitter when in reality, she was terrified of the light leaving Hyrule forever. She gave the child his own blade before pointing to the large concrete doors. "Leave and never return. You are no longer welcome in Her palace."

Ghirahim stood appalled. "Excuse me?"

Impa glared. "Leave and never return."

The white haired boy glared back holding his sword protectively. "F-Fine! I'm leaving! Goodbye!" He stormed off to the doors and paused. Any minute now, Impa would pull him back and lecture him. Any minute now, he would be forced into his sword. Any minute now, he'd feel her cold gaze on him.

But he didn't.

From mere curiosity, he turned back the anger subsiding as it turned to fear. "Where?"

"Wherever you wish. Just leave."

"I-I've never been out there before... I'll get lost!"

"That's none of my concern."

"Please don't banish me... I have no where to go..."

Impa stayed silent and turned her back to him, she hesitated before traveling through the Gate of Time disappearing. Suddenly, Ghirahim felt as if him telling the goddess off was not such a great idea... Nevertheless, he opened the heavy stone doors, light flooding the dusty temple. He was taken away by the sheer beauty of the outdoors. Maybe this wasn't such a bad place...

With a snap, he summoned his favorite red cloak and pulled up the hood before stepping off into a long journey through Faron.

* * *

As nightfall came, the child was aware he was defenseless in the new land. He needed shelter. Ghirahim looked around and saw there was a volcano in the distance. That meant heat. He rushed there to find a dark skinned beast with fiery red flames for hair.


End file.
